


Like a Lady

by Randominity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/pseuds/Randominity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Zee, on the occasion of her birth.</p><p>
  <i>"You can't go round wearing a bra over your clothes, it's unnatural," Louis comments, as he helps Niall thread his arms through the straps once more. "There we are." He hooks the bra in back, tight; it pinches where it cuts in beneath Niall's shoulder blades.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lady

"Oh, my god, you actually kept it!" Louis crows delightedly, when Niall brandishes the pink lace bra they'd messed about with after it had been thrown up on stage by a fan. Niall hasn't ever actually brought one back to the hotel with him before now, though not for lack of trying. There's always a bin nearby, or a bag, for these things to be properly disposed of, discreetly removed after they've been picked up off the stage or tossed at security's feet. 

The boys may like to play around with them enough during the show, because when it comes to lingerie, it tends to fall less in the category of 'heartfelt gift' and more into 'stage prop', but sometimes they have more fun with them than usual. Niall wishes he could keep a few of the more memorable ones more often, so now that he has this one, he can think of no one better to share it with than Louis.

He puts his arms through the straps and sticks his chest out, fondling himself over the lacy cups. "Oh, Louis," he says, puckering his lips and kissing the air with loud smacking noises, and Louis laughs so hard he kicks his feet out and falls backward on Niall's bed. "I want you to touch me, oh--" he dissolves into giggles at the sardonic eyebrow Louis raises at him in response.

"No, Niall," Louis says, struggling back up to a sitting position, the scolding tone he's going for somewhat diminished by his barely-repressed laughter. "If you're going to wear it, do it properly. Here," he says, rising up onto his knees and gesturing that Niall turn around. Niall turns his back to Louis, but glances over his shoulder when Louis tugs on the straps to pull them down his arms.

"Thought you said you were going to put it on me properly," he says.

"I am," says Louis. "Up, off with the vest." He slides his hands under the hem of Niall's vest and pushes it up to his armpits, and Niall raises his arms with a frown to let Louis take it over his head. "You can't go round wearing a bra over your clothes, it's unnatural," Louis comments, as he helps Niall thread his arms through the straps once more. "There we are." He hooks the bra in back, tight; it pinches where it cuts in beneath Niall's shoulder blades.

Niall looks down at himself and now that the cups are straight, it doesn't look half as weird as it had before. He can still see his nipples through the lace, and the cups are huge, empty where they sag against his skin, but he's got a bit of a shadow in his sternum that almost looks like cleavage. It looks good, he thinks. "Look how pretty that lace is," Louis says, and his hand snakes around to tweak Niall's nipple hard, the lace dragging harshly over his skin.

"Ow! Fuck!" Niall winces, his nipple puckering up tight at the sharp sensation, and grabs at Louis' fingers, catching only the tips of them in his fist as Louis pulls away. He tightens his grip to squeeze Louis' fingers together, so that even if Louis manages to slide his fingers free, he'll still be feeling the pinch.

"You can hold my hand after I've had a go at the other one, Niall," Louis says, tugging his hand back slightly. Niall reaches up with his other hand and grips at Louis' wrist instead.

"Is that how you'd treat a lady?" Niall asks him, his voice gruff, as they pull at each other. "Pinch at her nipples until it hurts her?" He can still feel the slight sting from the lace, and he wonders how girls can wear things like this, or if this is the sort of bra you're meant to stop wearing before too long.

Louis slows in his struggle before he huffs a laugh and starts up again. "You want me to treat you like a lady, is that it?" he grins.

Niall shrugs. He's wearing a lacy cup bra and jogging bottoms; he could stand to get a few compliments. "I didn't put on this pretty bra just for you to treat me like you always do," he says, and then he sticks his chest out again. "You have to do it gently," he goes on, and he's joking, really, brings Louis' fingers up to his nipple and rubs them in a circle around it. It's a bit soothing, anyway, and this time the fabric rubbing across his nipple is more a buzzing, a tingle. It's not what he expected when he took Louis' fingers, not at all a connection he wanted to make, but he feels a lick of arousal, a bit of heat in response to the touch.

It's Louis whose breath catches, though, Louis who tries to curl his fingers in, pressing the tips of them into Niall's palm. "I didn't even buy you dinner first," he says with a laugh, and the contradiction isn't lost on Niall; that Louis' subtly trying to free his fingers but making innuendo, that Louis wants to joke but won't allow himself to touch.

"Yeah," Niall nods, and goes one step further. "Reckon you'll have to make it up to me. Kiss it better or something," he adds, just to see the way Louis' face goes slack and thoughtful, the way his gaze flickers from Niall's eyes down to his chest and then back up again. His fingers loosen in Niall's grip as well, as though he's reconsidering, back to brushing Niall's nipple in quick, fleeting touches.

"D'you- want to keep that on?" Louis asks him, appropos of nothing. "Does it feel nice?"

"I think I'll keep it on for a bit longer, yeah," Niall says. He keeps Louis' fingers close, letting them continue to tease. He feels like his nipple's going to start vibrating between Louis' fingers and the lace and the way he can feel his heart beneath his palm. He doesn't see why it's started beating so fast. It's just a stupid bra, and Louis' stupid teasing. "The lace was hurting a bit," he admits, "but now it feels..." he shrugs. "Something else. All right."

Louis frees his fingers from Niall's grasp in a quick jerk, taking advantage of Niall's distraction faster than Niall would have thought given the blank look he'd been wearing. "Stay right there," Louis says, and clambers back off the bed, holding up one finger. He keeps it up as he crosses the room in a few long strides, half-jogging to the door and leaving without another word. Niall looks down at himself, one hand still cupped over his pec, and reaches down to adjust himself, half hard in his joggers. It could have been worse, he reasons, starting to stroke himself slowly over his clothing, distracted. Louis could have noticed and never let him forget it, how he got a stiffy from wearing a pink lace bra.

He's not expecting it when Louis lets himself back in a few moments later and leans back against the door as it closes, keycard between his lips and hands held behind his back. "What is it?" Niall asks, and lets his hand fall away from his dick, still not fully hard, but obviously on the way there.

Louis pushes the keycard out of his mouth with his tongue. "I've got-" he brings both hands forward and opens one, letting a pair of black knickers unfurl over his fingers. Lace, again.

"Oh, jesus, fuck off," Niall mutters, and feels his dick stiffen up a bit further. "Where the fuck did you get those?"

"Harry keeps everything," Louis shrugs, coming back over to kneel on the bed. "You'd be surprised by the variety, mate; he literally has dozens and they're all so different. You'd think girls would just throw thongs or something," he muses. He stretches the knickers between both sets of fingers, now, spreads out the waist. "I told him I was going to put them on your head while you were asleep."

"But you're not," Niall looks up at him and hooks his own fingers in the waistband, tugging them away from Louis.

"Of course not," Louis nods his chin at Niall. "You should put them on, though."

Niall takes the pants from Louis slowly. "And what are you gonna do? Just watch?"

"Well, you can use the loo if you want, Niall," Louis says, exasperatedly throwing up a hand. "If you want to be a lady about it."

"I meant, what are you gonna do about it," explains Niall, but he already knows he's going to put on the pants just because Louis asked him to. He sits swiftly back and brings his feet around so he can pull off his joggers and pants. There's no mistaking his cock is interested, fattened and working its way up the side of his hip, but if Louis notices, he doesn't say anything. Niall makes quick work of sliding the knickers up and over his thighs, kneeling again and only pausing awkwardly when his dick doesn't fit neatly in front. He has to leave it pointing up through the waist, caught uncomfortably between the elastic and his belly. On the upside, he thinks, looking down at it in dismay, the constriction will probably mean he can't get any harder.

Louis still hasn't said anything, so Niall prods him. "Say something, Lou," he urges. "Just not about my dick, 'cause that's not as big as it gets, and I don't really wanna hear it right now."

When he glances back up at Louis, Louis is staring at him openly, hands rubbing over his thighs where he's kneeling next to Niall. "You said to treat you like a lady," he starts, speaking slowly, "so I thought-" he reaches out and tugs down on the fabric of Niall's left cup, baring his nipple to the air. "You said to be gentle," Louis goes on, and traces his fingertips over Niall's nipple again, a touch barely there, but it makes the skin tighten up all the same.

"Yeah," Niall says, his breath caught in his throat, and Louis crawls closer to him on the bed, coming up behind him and pushing a knee between Niall's thighs until he spreads them apart and lets Louis hook his chin over Niall's shoulder. 

"Is that how you like it?" Louis asks him softly, and then he pinches that same skin - not as hard as he had before, but hard enough to make Niall jolt. "Sorry, sorry," he mutters, and Niall can feel him dip his head, pressing his mouth to the juncture between Niall's neck and shoulder, kissing him there. "I just wanted to-" Louis kisses him again and pulls back, breathing hotly on his skin. "Niall, show me again how you want me to do it."

Niall takes Louis' hand again and straightens out his fingers, pushes the pads of them against his puckered nipple and rubs at it with them, skin to skin now, dragging his chest hairs instead of the lacy fabric. "The other hand, Niall," Louis murmurs into Niall's neck. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Niall's abs tighten up at the thought of it, of taking Louis' hand and rubbing himself with it. He could free himself from the constricting pants and wrap Louis' fingers around him because Louis wanted it, because Louis asked him to. The elastic on these pants are going to kill him. "Here," Niall says, reaching back to grope for Louis' right hand, and when he catches Louis' wrist he drags it forward, spreading Louis' fingers out on his stomach and then sliding them down along with his own.

"Yeah?" Louis very nearly whispers, his breath catching and speeding up even as their joined fingers trail through the hairs leading down from Niall's belly button. "Is it just so hard, Niall?" The dismay in his own voice as he says it lets Niall know even Louis doesn't think it's funny, but they both laugh anyway, because half the time that's precisely the joke. They aren't talking about this, aren't quite acknowledging whatever this is, and that's fine with Niall. They're on the same page with it, and as Niall eases down the waist of the knickers with both of their knuckles and curls their fingers together around the base of his cock as he hardens up the rest of the way, he thinks that's all they need.

"How about you?" he asks, pushing back on Louis with his arse, the counterpoint to the nipple he's still nudging against Louis' fingertips. He can just make out the firm shape of Louis' cock against his arse through the pants and Louis' pyjama bottoms, but it isn't until Louis slides his arm fully around Niall, groping for the opposite nipple and pulling the lengths of their bodies tight together, that he knows for sure that Louis' just as hard as he is.

"I never asked you to treat me like a lady," Louis mouths a path over to Niall's shoulder, then bites down lightly and releases him.

"But you liked that I did," Niall grunts, and Louis shoves his hips against him at last, a couple of quick ruts like he just can't help it, both of their hands tightening around Niall's cock.

"It's just, you asked so nicely," Louis says with a hitch in his voice, and it's almost sweet, except for the way he's grinding a circle out on Niall's arse. They get something of a rhythm going, Niall sandwiched between Louis' hands and his dick, writhing out a beat until Niall's spitting curses and Louis' breath is growing harsher in Niall's ear.

Niall's close, starting to sweat down his sideburns and his sternum and the crack of his arse, trapped in the knickers as Louis strokes him and rocks against him. He lets Louis take over with his dominant hand, lets him tease the head of his cock, tug his foreskin up and over and work it with his fingers, and he wonders if this is how Louis likes it on himself or if it's just his usual roughness at work. "Kiss my mouth," Niall gasps, turning his head back towards Louis and shrugging his shoulder to dislodge the way Louis seems to be trying to plant love bites on every inch of skin below his ear. He won't let Louis have it his way, tugging him off easily but shying away from a kiss like that's sacred. He wants it all, all of Louis, if he can have him.

"Yeah," Niall can feel Louis nod, and then Louis' craning his neck forward, lips dragging along Niall's jawline. "Yeah," Louis says again, and their lips meet messily, all awkward angle and aimless nipping. They slot together properly once or twice, catching one another with a satisfying slip of tongue, but they fall out of sync too often for it to last, pausing to moan or catch breath on a particularly good stroke or thrust.

"Ah, shit, I'm gonna make a mess of these pants," Niall groans, his hips bucking as Louis fists over the head of his cock, palm slick with his pre-come; and then he does, the first couple of streaks dotting his abs, come slipping over the side of Louis' hand and dribbling down to stain the black fabric. He fucks into the circle of Louis' hand a bit longer, until the electric jolts of intensity have him shuddering and peeling Louis' fingers away. Louis' still working against his arse, thighs squeezing in around Niall's as he strains toward his own orgasm, irregular thrusts matching his breath.

Niall reaches around behind him to pull Louis closer by the bum. "You too, yeah?" he coaxes Louis. "Too bad you're gonna have to sleep in these clothes after, right?" he jokes, and Louis gives a choked, startled laugh, and rolls his hips up snug to Niall's arse, riding it out as he comes, warmth and damp spreading quickly in the front of his pyjamas.

Louis throws himself to the side, letting go of Niall as he catches his breath, and Niall turns over to join him, facing him propped up on one elbow. Niall's cock is still out, spent and limp and hanging over the too-tight waistband, the scratchy lace. He's lost a bra strap over his shoulder at some point and he doesn't care enough to pull it back up. He rather likes the way it looks with the cups drooping beneath his nipples, the way Louis had pulled it down to expose them. It feels like he's naked in a way he's never been when entirely shirtless, or even just in a vest, and he finds he likes that, too.

"Well, if that's how you treat a lady," Niall says, giving a long-suffering sigh, "then I suppose it's all right."

"Not just any lady," Louis says. The tops of his cheeks are pinked and his forehead is just a bit shiny with sweat, and it's because of Niall. Niall did that to him, made him look like that. Louis pokes Niall in the nipple, then splays his hand out over Niall's chest and grasps a few of his chest hairs between his fingers thoughtfully. "Maybe just you," Louis goes on, quietly. Niall studies him for a moment, watching the open honesty on his face, drinking it in for as long as it lasts.

"You said Harry has, like, another couple dozen of these pants," he says, and Louis hums in agreement. "Does he have any more bras?" he asks with a grin, letting Louis tease at his nipple again before grinning back, considering. It doesn't even matter if Harry doesn't, Niall thinks. He thinks keeping this one will be more than enough for now.

 

end.


End file.
